Battaglia di Balmorra (Grande Guerra Galattica)
La Battaglia di Balmorra fu un conflitto armato tra la Repubblica Galattica e l'Impero Sith e la popolazione di Balmorra durante la Grande Guerra Galattica e il periodo della Guerra Fredda che seguì. Balmorra era un pianeta storicamente violento, ancora ardentemente indipendente, che era famoso per il suo settore manifatturiero militare altamente sviluppato. La sua reputazione, insieme alla posizione strategica in cui si trovava il pianeta all'interno della Galassia, attirò l'attenzione dei Sith al momento del loro ritorno nella galassia conosciuta nel 3681 BBY. Recentemente, nella loro guerra contro la Repubblica, gli Imperiali riuscirono a prendere il controllo della produzione delle risorse su Balmorra, e quindi invasero il pianeta. A causa dell'attacco morirono numerosi cittadini e ne furono sfollati altrettanti. In risposta, gli abitanti organizzarono una resistenza armata per combattere gli invasori e mantenere l'indipendenza politica. Riconosciuto il fatto che il controllo dei Sith su Balmorra rappresentasse una minaccia, la Repubblica mandò forze militari e alcuni Jedi per aiutare la Resistenza del pianeta. Le truppe di supporto rimasero a combattere per un lungo periodo, ma la prolungata guerra in ogni parte della galassia obbligò i capi dell'esercito della Repubblica a riassegnare le unità che stavano combattendo sul pianeta. Dal momento che i loro alleati stavano uscendo dal conflitto, i combattenti per la libertà di Balmorra furono abbandonati a loro stessi nella battaglia contro l'Impero - battaglia che capitolò con la sconfitta degli abitanti e con la presa delle industrie e del pianeta da parte degli invasori. Anche se la Grande Guerra Galattica giunse a una fine con il Trattato di Coruscant, la Resistenza continuò a combattere i Sith, e lo fece con l'aiuto di un contingente della Repubblica che operava segretamente. Dopo diversi anni di guerriglia, la Repubblica cominciò a inviare sempre più truppe sul pianeta, forzando in tal modo il Trattato di Coruscant, in modo da liberare i lavoratori del pianeta dalla schiavitù imposta dai Sith. Preludio Nel 3681 BBY, l'Impero Sith tornò nella galassia e cominciò la Grande Guerra Galattica contro la Repubblica Galattica. Negli anni precedenti alla guerra, il pianeta Balmorra era uno dei maggiori mondi indipendenti industrializzati, producendo armi e droidi nelle sue tante fabbriche dislocate sul pianeta. Un gruppo di potenti corporazioni controllavano effettivamente il pianeta, tra cui la Okara Droid Company, la Traken Industries e la Balmorran Arms. Balmorra mantenne un un rapporto molto stretto con la Repubblica, ma le corporazioni del pianeta facevano sì che il mondo rimanesse ampiamente indipendente rispetto ai conflitti galattici. Il governo di Balmorra era basato su un sistema oligarchico, al capo del quale stavano i proprietari delle corporazioni. La capitale del governo era situata nella città di Bin Prime. Quando la Grande Guerra Galattica cominciò, la Repubblica offrì navi e truppe per proteggere Balmorra come suo compagno in affari. La battaglia La grande Guerra Galattica Qualche tempo prima del 3670 BBY, l'Impero gettò il suo occhio su Balmorra, credendo che la prossimità del pianeta ai Mondi del Nucleo e le sue industrie di armi fossero importanti risorse strategiche. In un attacco guidato dall'Ammiraglio Ivernus, l'Impero cominciò a l'assalto riprogrammando il sistema di sicurezza dei laboratori, delle fabbriche e delle armi, attaccando la popolazione con le loro stesse risorse difensive. Tra questi sforzi si aggiunse anche la liberazione di un gran numero di Colicoidi, una specie senziente di insettoidi, dallo stabilimento di ricerca Lab 352. Questo laboratorio, che conduceva esperimenti sui Colicoidi nella speranza che potessero diventare armi biologiche, fu preso d'assalto dagli insetti quando i sabotatori Imperiali decisero di liberarli dalla struttura. L'area prese il nome di Bugtown (letteralmente: Città degli Insetti). I tecnici Imperiali si infiltrarono nell'automatizzata Okara Droid Factory ''e caricarono un virus nei computer dell'industria, nella speranza si far rivoltare i droidi - alcuni dei migliori droidi di tutta la galassia - contro gli abitanti di Balmorra. Comunque, il virus ebbe effetti che l'Impero non aveva previsto: il sistema di difesa e i droidi diventarono indipendenti, riprendendo la produzione e attaccando ogni forma di vita che si avvicinava all'industria. Con i satelliti orbitali difensivi e le torri terrestri non più funzionanti, l'Impero bombardò la superficie, distruggendo l'esercito di Balmorra e il suo governo centrale, in modo da prevenire una risposta al loro attacco. L'Impero fece atterrare presto tutte le sue forze per l'invasione, fatto che spinse la Repubblica a schierare anch'essa le sue truppe sul pianeta. L'industria ''Balmorran Arms ''divenne un baluardo della Resistenza, dato che gli abitanti avevano trasformato la struttura in una fortezza pesantemente difesa, che riforniva la Repubblica e la Resistenza di beni e armi. I bombardamenti distrussero anche molti luoghi destinati al trattamento dei rifiuti, incluso il ''Traken-4 Chem-Works, e il sistema dei depositi sotterranei sigillati, per materiali tossici, noti come Hazard Vault. Come conseguenza, le scorie tossiche si dispersero sulla superficie in varie regioni, distruggendo grandi porzioni di terreno e danneggiando l'ambiente. I Colicoidi mutanti di Bugtown ''si sparsero velocemente in altre regioni di Balmorra, in particolare nelle zone delle ''Hazard Vault e in altri siti di scorie tossiche. I bombardamenti sterminarono la specie dei maweater di Balmorra, i maggiori predatori della specie volante dei wingmaw - causando una crescita notevole degli individui di questa specie negli anni successivi. A causa della prolungata occupazione dell'Impero, i wingmaw presto divennero delle minacce per gli invasori e per i civili, dato che, come sciami di locuste carnivore, spesso attaccavano i convogli o singoli combattenti su tutta Balmorra. Durante l'invasione, l'Impero fece uno sforzo per preservare la gerarchia delle corporazioni di Balmorra, dato che loro desideravano sfruttare una parte della produzione industriale del pianeta da utilizzare nella macchina da guerra Imperiale. Le forze della Repubblica furono aiutate da molti nativi di Balmorra, inclusi ex membri dell'esercito del pianeta, ma la battaglia si trovò spesso a un punto morto per la maggior parte della Grande Guerra Galattica, anche se l'Impero cominciò a prendere il sopravvento, iniziando a portare a termine il conflitto. Molte città, compresa Sobrik - che era la capitale di Balmorra, fu ripetutamente bombardata, distruggendola quasi totalmente, - continuarono a resistere alla stretta dell'impero per tutta la durata dell'invasione. Molte cittadine industrializzate furono rase al suolo, inclusa una vicino al fiume Karill. L'area cominciò ad essere chiamata Città Fantasma, prima che la Resistenza, lentamente, riconquistasse il luogo e cominciasse a lanciare attacchi all'Impero. Un effetto collaterale del bombardamento fu l'estinzione di quasi tutti i bormus, animali pacifici, che si muovevano in branco. Molti bormus morirono nei bombardamenti, e le scorie radioattive rilasciate durante gli scontri, ne avvelenarono molti altri. Gli zeldrate, piccole creature che si nutrivano di bormus prima dell'invasione, cominciarono a mangiare esseri senzienti, per mancanza delle loro prede predilette. Gli zeldrate venivano uccisi, prima che arrivasse l'Impero, per produrre una soluzione detergente, che secernevano naturalmente, e con la diminuzione della produzione industriale, la popolazione dei zeldrate sperimentò una significante crescita durante gli anni della guerra. Il loro aumento venne poi bilanciato quando le creature si misero ad attaccare i soldati. Nel 3653 BBY, la Grande Guerra Galattica stava giungendo a una fine, quando l'Impero saccheggiò la capitale della Repubblica; Coruscant. La Repubblica su poi costretta a firmare il Tratto di Coruscant. Secondo gli accordi del Trattato, le forze della Repubblica dovevano lasciare i campi da battaglia sparsi per tutta la Galassia, incluso quello di Balmorra. Per la sorpresa e la rabbia della gente del pianeta, l'esercito della Repubblica dovette ritirarsi da Balmorra, e il Generale Buryn e gli altri generali cominciarono i preparativi per andarsene. In ogni caso, qualcuno si rifiutò di abbandonare il pianeta: il Cavaliere Jedi Fortis Gall disobbedì agli ordini di Buryn e partì dalla Base II A per salvare la Squadra Demolition 419, che era stata catturata ed era tenuta prigioniera nel Troida Military Workshop. Gall si infiltrò nel laboratorio e, dopo aver sconfitto un Sith, che tentò di fermarlo, salvò la squadra 419 e li riportò nei territori della Repubblica. Gall continuò a combattere l'Impero, nonostante gli ordini, costringendo il Gran Maestro Zym dell'Ordine Jedi a mandare l'ex maestro di Gall, Orgus Din e il tenente Harron Tavus della Divisione Speciale delle Forze della Repubblica, per convincerlo ad andarsene. Le forze di Buryn rimasero sul pianeta, aspettando il ritorno di Gall, dato che il termine ultimo per lasciare Balmorra si avvicinò, e nel momento in scadde, l'Impero attaccò, intrappolando l'esercito di Buryn sul pianeta. Din scovò Gall, che stava comandando il suo esercito contro il posto di controllo Imperiale XT-23, e sebbene Gall fosse vittorioso, Din gli ordinò di ripartire, mentre lui sarebbe rimasto sul pianeta per far valere il Trattato. La Guerra Fredda I primi anni dell'occupazione Come conseguenza del Trattato, l'Impero dichiarò vittoria su Balmorra, stabilendo il Quartiere Generale a Sobrik, data la vicinanza della città all'Okara Droid Factory e al Balmorran Arms Factory. Ingegneri Imperiali ricostruirono la città, i sobborghi della città ne Canyon di Gorinth tuttavia rimasero in rovina, e installarono dei potenti scudi protettivi su Sobrik. Tentando di ricostruire le fabbriche distrutte del pianeta, l'Impero rimosse con la forza quei dirigenti delle corporazioni che si rifiutavano di collaborare con l'Impero e li rimpiazzarono, trasformando le corporazioni in marionette dell'Impero - c'era chi desiderava governare con gli invasori. Il dirigente Brel Orus cedette quasi subito all'Impero, questo gli garantì un posto nel governo di Sobrik, sovrintese infatti alla confisca e allo stoccaggio delle tecnologie delle corporazioni. Nonostante l'Impero inizialmente incassasse molte vittorie, si ritrovò presto sotto costanti attacchi da parte della Resistenza, e il distaccamento si ritrovò senza personale e senza risorse, poiché l'Alto Consiglio Imperiale si focalizzò su problemi ben più gravi. Quando giunse la fine della Guerra Fredda, Lysennius Melchiro era al comando come tredicesimo governatore di Balmorra, carica che aveva mantenuto da quando erano cominciati i bombardamenti, decenni prima, e Balmorra era diventata un pantano per la carriera e una trappola mortale per gli ufficiali Imperiali assegnati lì. A causa dell'assenza di una presenza ufficiale della Repubblica, gli abitanti si addestrarono e organizzarono la Resistenza, che divenne presto una formidabile forza militare con una conoscenza eccelsa del territorio. I suoi membri intrapresero una guerriglia senza fine contro i comandanti dell'Impero. Anche altri abitanti si ribellarono: l'Impero si dovette confrontare con cittadini rivoltosi, capireparto delle fabbriche, sabotatori, assassini e cellule terroristiche su tutto il pianeta. In risposta, l'Impero impose dei blocchi a tutte le regioni da esso controllate su Balmorra. Utilizzando una combinazione di polizia militare, coprifuochi e propaganda, soggiogarono la popolazione durante tutta la Guerra Fredda, costringendo gli abitanti a richiedere documenti d'identità ufficiali - un processo che testava la lealtà verso l'Impero - altrimenti sarebbero stati arrestati come simpatizzanti ribelli. Quando la Resistenza attaccava le infrastrutture Imperiali, l'Impero puniva regolarmente le famiglie dei membri della Resistenza e anche l'intera popolazione. Il Troida Military Workshop fu subito rimesso in funzione, diventando un deposito di rifornimenti e un produttore industriale di armi per le forze Imperiali nei pressi di Sobrik. I lavoratori del Troida erano conosciuti per il fatto che dessero asilo ai simpatizzanti ribelli durante l'occupazione, e a causa dell'importanza strategica della produzione, i convogli tra Sobrik e il Troida erano spesso bersagli di attacchi della Resistenza. L'Impero tentò parecchie volte di prendere il controllo dell'Okara Droid Factory, ma i loro sforzi si rivelarono spesso inutili e riportarono solo poche o misere vittorie per gran parte del conflitto. La Balmorran Arms Factory, comunque, rimase una roccaforte della Resistenza e il principale Quartiere Generale, dato che venne trasformata in una fortezza pesantemente difesa e in un deposito di armi. Scienziati e ingegneri della Resistenza cominciarono a sviluppare un radiofaro planetario iperspaziale, che in teoria avrebbe permesso alle navi, che desideravano saltare nel sistema di Balmorra, di agganciarsi al segnale e arrivare direttamente nell'orbita del pianeta, precisamente sopra alla fabbrica. Il Gran Maresciallo Cheketta dell'Esercito della Repubblica, rifiutò di ritirarsi da Balmorra, nonostante il Trattato, e lui e il contingente di truppe e i Jedi che erano con lui vennero disconosciuti dalla Repubblica. Durante la Guerra Fredda, la Resistenza fu aiutata da mercenari di altri mondi, un gruppo di questi erano cyborg e avevano visto pesanti attacchi nella regione delle Terre Selvagge di Gorinth. La Resistenza utilizzava anche generatori di campi, che rendevano le truppe invisibili, per infiltrarsi nei posti di comando dell'Impero e uccidere gli ufficiali e le truppe; l'Impero non riuscì mai a localizzare i campi invisibili. I rimanenti membri del governo in esilio, comandati dal precedente segretario di commercio, Tai Cordan, si unirono alla Rift Alliance: una coalizione di pianeti potenti e ricchi di risorse, che non erano soddisfatti dei fallimenti della Repubblica durante la guerra. Ad ogni modo, il precedente Ministro della Difesa, Vol Argen, continuò a supportare la Resistenza, anche se non si trovava su Balmorra, mandando armi, viveri, generatori e altre risorse per coloro che combattevano sul pianeta. Cordan contribuì alla causa, inviando anche l'operatore indipendente Giana Kayl con la lista delle maggiori forniture di cache, che furono nascoste prima dell'occupazione, ma la nave di Kayl fu abbattuta e l'Impero recuperò la lista dal relitto nei Campi di Gorinth. Mentre l'occupazione Imperiale si espandeva, la Resistenza continuava a occupare Ghost Town, utilizzando i piccoli giardini della città per coltivare cibo e le caverne vicine per ripararsi dai bombardamenti aerei. La Resistenza posizionò una sua base anche tra le rovine dei Traken-4 ChemWorks, che diedero il nome all'Avamposto Traken-4, tuttavia i combattenti dell'avamposto erano continuamente spostati in altre parti di Balmorra per evitare l'esposizione a lungo termine ai rifiuti chimici dell'area. I percorsi tra i rifiuti della zona formavano delle strozzature, in prossimità di piccole pozzanghere ristagnanti, che erano facili da difendere per la Resistenza, poiché l'Impero non poteva raggiungere il campo senza attraversare i sentieri tra le pozze. La Resistenza stabilì un'avamposto chiamato Victory, ''in un cratere creato dai bombardamenti e, nonostante all'inizio fosse di dimensioni ridotte, presto diventò uno dei più grandi e meglio difesi avamposti di Balmorra. Gli Imperiali che venivano catturati erano imprigionati nei livelli più bassi dell'avamposto, e le poche forze della Repubblica - inclusi il Generale Aakars e Marren Atma, i coordinatori difensivi della base - erano stanziati nell'avamposto ''Victory. Un ufficiale Imperiale quasi causò un incidente diplomatico quando uccise il delegato della ''Chiss Ascendancy'','' un'alleata dell'Impero, dopo una discussione nelle stanze della cantina di Sobrik. Ad ogni modo, l'ufficiale Breerdin intervenne velocemente per contenere la situazione, sequestrando le guardie del delegato nel retro della cantina e ottenendo una registrazione falsificata del crimine, che inquadrava la resistenza per la morte del delegato. Dispose poi che le guardie venissero uccise e la registrazione fosse impiantata, preservando l'alleanza tra l'Impero e l'Ascendancy. La Quinta Fanteria dell'Esercito Imperiale era, per gran parte, composta da forze mandate su Balmorra durante la Guerra Fredda. Le divisioni del Primo e Secondo Battaglione vennero schierate nelle regioni intorno a Sobrik. Un'unità del primo battaglione, sotto il comando del tenente Piloc, fu mandato a recuperare i piani di un detonatore a neutroni dalle rovine di Bugtown, in modo che la Resistenza non potesse impossessarsene, sebbene per l'incompetenza degli alleati di Piloc, vennero uccisi da parte dei Colicoidi metà unità di Piloc e il soldato semplice Suzoku. Piloc non era in grado di convincere i soldati Ganbar, Erelut e gli altri nella squadra a tentare di nuovo, anche dopo aver sparato a Camm come stimolo. Piloc fu quindi costretto a cercare altri aiuti rispetto alle forze Imperiali in modo da acquisire i piani. '''Operazione Breaking Point e la cattura della Balmorran Arms' Il Capitano Rigel e il Corpo di Consolidamento Imperiale di Conquista e il suo secondo in comando, il Tenente Davrill, escogitarono un piano definito "Operazione Breaking Point", per interrompere il supporto di Vol Argen alla Resistenza. La prima fase del piano vide le forze Imperiali attaccare il Magazzino Neerbray nel Canyon di Gorinth, per distruggere i generatori di Vol Argen, in tal modo tolsero energia alla postazione antiaerea nell'area. Nella seconda fase, il Tenente Thrope, nell'Avamposto Imperiale Markaran, ideò un modo per utilizzare la tecnologia dei cyborg mercenari contro di loro, poi le forze Imperiali razziarono le tecnologie dai cyborg dopo averli uccisi, in questo modo furono in grado di cacciarli dalla regione. Con l'aiuto di un disertore della Repubblica, chiamato Cavin Arin, l'Impero fu in grado di localizzare il campo invisibile dei ribelli nelle Terre Selvagge di Gorinth e li spazzarono via, concludendo la serie di omicidi che stavano conducendo i ribelli. L'Impero riuscì a far infuriare Vol Argen, che tornò su Balmorra, e il Colonnello Vrain - capo del ICCC - era così soddisfatto del lavoro di Rigel, che andò sul pianeta per assistere personalmente alle ultime fasi del piano. Sotto gli ordini di Vrain, le forze Imperiali si infiltrarono nella Balmorran Arms Factory e tolsero l'energia, poi distrussero il sistema di sicurezza, uccidendo anche lo stesso Vol Argen. Gli Imperiali non furono comunque in grado di prendere la fabbrica, e il Gran Maresciallo Cheketta guidò la Resistenza, respingendo l'Impero fuori dalla fabbrica - un fallimento che fece infuriare il Consiglio Oscuro e che lo portò a mandare Darth Lachris, l'ex allievo di Darth Marr, uno dei membri del Consiglio, su Balmorra per prendere il comando. Uccise il Governatore Lysennius Melchiro per la sua incompetenza, e poi escogitò un piano per prendere la Balmorran Arms Factory ed eliminare il Gran Maresciallo Cheketta. Durante un attacco ad un punto di ricerca Imperiale, la Repubblica riuscì a rubare i piani per la struttura di un nuovo camminatore, ma la nave della Repubblica con i piani venne abbattuta dalla contraerea Imperiale. L'Intelligence Imperiale offrì una ricompensa a chiunque fosse stato in grado di ritrovare i piani, e il Tenente Quisum diede il suo aiuto nelle ricerche. Dopo aver scoperto che i piani si trovavano in una rete di grotte sorvegliata dai Jedi, l'Impero recuperò i piani e li diede all'Agente dell'Intelligence Niala. Alla luce della crescita dell'attività Repubblicana, nei pressi della Balmorran Arms Factory, l'Intelligence Imperiale mandò l'Agente Veld in una missione di ricognizione dell'area - ma quando Veld fallì vennero mandati altri Agenti nell'area per localizzarlo. Con il loro aiuto, Veld riuscì a rubare i codici a cilindro di vari ufficiali della Repubblica, e gli altri operativi crearono un diversivo, installando delle bombe nelle navi poste nei campi di atterraggio appena fuori dalla fabbrica. Mentre le forze Imperiali si muovevano sempre più vicine alla Balmorran Arms Factory, le forze sotto il Sergente Tulsar sabotarono le torrette di cannoni lungo tutta la linea difensiva, permettendo all'impero di penetrare nelle fila della Repubblica e guadagnare terreno nelle Pianure di Sundari. La Resistenza stabilì una base, conosciuta come Avamposto Freedom a Bugtown, ma ad un certo punto dell'occupazione, venne abbandonata a causa dei Colicoidi nell'area. L'Impero infine decise di stabilire una nuova base nel sito dell'Avamposto, in aggiunta al ben più piccolo Accampamento Vogel, e il Capitano Augatta faceva parte della squadra che aveva il compito di cacciare i Colicoidi dalla zona. Per fare ciò, le forze di Augatta posero dei marcatori a infrarosso in specifici punti dell'area, come bersagli dei bombardieri Imperiali, i quali utilizzarono delle bombe con gas tossici per scacciare i Colicoidi fuori dai idi. Tuttavia, i Colicoidi tornarono presto nella zona e l'Impero decise quindi di abbandonare il luogo. L'Ufficio della Scienza Imperiale istituì il Progetto Hexapol, un tentativo del Dottor Revis di analizzare il grado di resistenza alle armi dei Colicoidi su Balmorra. Dopo aver scoperto l'ubicazione del laboratorio dove erano stati creati prima dei bombardamenti, Revis arruolò un aiuto esterno per recuperare tutti i dati del laboratorio riguardo il progetto. Ad ogni modo, i dati caricati erano custoditi ai livelli più bassi, dove l'alleato di Revis trovò Cressik, un Colicoide del Nido di Creazione di Colicoidi - i Colicoidi che avevano fornito il DNA per gli esperimenti iniziali. Cressik diede agli Imperiali i progetti, come garanzia per un'alleanza tra il Nido e l'Impero, e anche per assicurarsi che gli esperimenti continuassero. Una spia della Repubblica, infiltrata in una nave Imperiale, dopo aver ucciso un ufficiale, rubò un campione di un'arma biologica e scappò, solo per fare un atterraggio d'emergenza nella Palude Spirale. Dopo aver appreso il fatto, il Capitano Jaggard dispose delle forze Imperiali nella palude per riportare l'arma, prima che le squadre di recupero della Repubblica potessero recuperarla. La Resistenza cominciò a saccheggiare i detonatori termici non esplosi nei campi di battaglia e usò la termìte dei detonatori per costruire delle bomba, ma quando uno di coloro che frugava tra i resti delle battaglie fu catturato e interrogato dall'ufficiale Kytoma dell'Intelligence Imperiale, l'Impero scoprì i loro piani. Le forze nemiche restituirono quindi il favore, rubando le bombe della Resistenza e usandole contro i ribelli. Lavorando sulle navicelle rubate all'Impero, la Resistenza sviluppò dei prototipi di navicelle invisibili ai radar Imperiali, ma un esploratore Imperiale scoprì accidentalmente il luogo in cui erano tenuti gli shuttle. Il Comandate Moriden quindi mandò le forze Imperiali per rubare i codici di sicurezza dei piloti, disabilitando l'antiaerea della resistenza e rubando una navicella, in questo modo l'impero fu in grado di neutralizzare l'utilità delle navicelle invisibili. Quando il gruppo Gold Neebray dei ribelli iniziò ad armare l'Avamposto Traken-4, che consentì loro di attaccare l'Avamposto Imperiale Markaron, il Colonnello Teeg chiamò i rinforzi per distruggere la postazione. La Resistenza uccise i rinforzi di Teeg prima che potessero raggiungerlo, ma Teeg, non sapendo della loro morte, cercò aiuto in altri luoghi vicini e riuscì a distruggere la postazione. Nelle settimane successive alla presa della Balmorran Arms Factory, vari tenenti di Cheketta - il Cavaliere Jedi Noth Armin, il Sergente Tove Weylan e il mercenario Korin Norrus - iniziarono a radunare forze della Resistenza nelle pianure di Markaran e condussero un attacco antiaereo nei confronti dell'Impero. Dopo che furono abbattuti tre squadroni Imperiali, Darth Lachris mise una taglia sulle loro teste e presto risultarono tra i morti. Nonostante ciò, la Resistenza invase il Troida Military Workshop e lo convertì in un punto di raccolta per la Resistenza. Fu una delle più grandi basi che le rimanevano. Verso la fine della Guerra Fredda, l'Impero riuscì a rendere sicura l'Okara Droid Factory, e costruì una base operativa, nella quale i tecnici iniziarono a lavorare per invertire gli effetti del loro virus. L'Avamposto Victory fu conquistato dall'Impero a grandi spese della Resistenza. L'Impero lo convertì in un'installazione Imperiale, rinominandolo Accampamento Conquista, per ricordare alla popolazione il prezzo della ribellione. L'Impero riuscì poi a conquistare Ghost Town e la maggior parte della Valle Jacent, stabilendo l'Accampamento Jacent nelle rovine di Ghost Town. Le pianure di Sundari intorno alla Balmorran Arms Factory presto divennero un alveare dell'attività Imperiale, e l'Avamposto Traken-4 fu anch'esso conquistato e rinominato Accampamento Traken-4. Guerra Galattica (3642 BBY) Durante i primi giorni della Guerra Galattica, la Repubblica mandò delle forze militari su Balmorra, che fu occupata dall'Impero fin dalla Grande Guerra Galattica. Insieme alla Resistenza, la Repubblica fu in grado di sconfiggere l'Impero e reclamare il pianeta, dando accesso alla Repubblica alle fabbriche di armi. Tra i membri della Resistenza c'era un Twi'lek chiamato Zenith. Quando un potente Console Jedi, che era il terzo Barsen'thor dell'Ordine Jedi, arrivò sul pianeta per assistere la Rift Alliance e liberare il pianeta dal controllo Imperiale per convincere la Rift Alliance ad allearsi con la Repubblica, Zenith si alleò con il Barsen'thor e insieme viaggiarono per il pianeta, combattendo le forze dell'Impero. Infine, i due raggiunsero Darth Lachris, il Signore dei Sith che controllava Balmorra. Come governatore del pianeta, Lachris era supportato sa alcuni abitanti e da altri Signori dei Sith. Darth Marax, anche lui dalla parte di Darth Lachris, volle subire lo stesso destino quando Darth Lachris fu ucciso. Con Lachris, Marax e le forze Imperiali distrutte, Balmorra fu di nuovo al sicuro dal potere dell'Impero. Comparse * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard * The Old Republic: Decived * The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Orde * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Star Wars: The Old Republic: The Prince of Power * Star Wars: The Old Republic: The Sixth Line: Part 1 * Star Wars: The Old Republic: The Sixth Line: Part 2 * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire Fonti * Balmorra on The Old Republic Holonet * The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic * Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide * Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia Categoria:Battaglie della Grande Guerra Galattica